


Finally Yours.

by WhisperLucifer



Series: KiHo Oneshots. [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer
Summary: Hoseok wonders how long is too long to wait for his forever.





	Finally Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've had a lot of people asking about my fics after removing them months ago because honestly I really needed a break.  
> I still have my ups and downs, but I missed sharing my writing with people, so I guess I'm back.  
> Hopefully this time to stay.
> 
> So I guess this soulmate au marks the start of me re-posting everything as well as writing lots of new stuff!  
> To those who were with me before: I'm glad to have you back!  
> To those who are new: I hope you enjoy reading ♡♡

*****

    Would you wait forever for your perfect one, spend countless lifetimes searching for them until Fate finally decided that now was the right lifetime to bring you together?

Until a couple of years ago, Hoseok’s answer to that question would have been a _yes_ , spoken confidently without a single moment of hesitation.

Growing up, Hoseok had always been so _sure_ , believed so _deeply_ that his destined one was out there waiting to be found, waiting around the next corner ready to be loved and cherished for the rest of their lives.

Since he hit puberty, the signs had been there, signs that not only that he definitely _had_ a soulmate, but that they too, were ready to make two halves a single, perfect whole.

It had started with dreams, vague in the beginning, but then more vivid as time went by. From flashes of barely familiar places to images of the city so clear it was as though Hoseok were standing in the middle of it, gazing at the skyscrapers and neon signs with his own eyes. He had woken late one night, dazed but exhilarated because that was when he realised-

His soulmate was in _Seoul_.

After that, the connection grew stronger, and Hoseok found his feelings, his emotions tying to those of his soulmate in such an intricate silver web he no longer knew where he ended and they began.

Happiness and grief, pain, anger and joy. Hoseok felt all of it, and knew that it was Fate’s way of showing him the way to his soulmate. Follow the signs, and they would lead to his missing piece.

But they didn’t.

For years, Hoseok searched for a person he didn't know but still _felt_ for more deeply than anybody else he had ever met. Every spare moment he had was spent traversing the city, walking the paths his soulmate took in dreams that struck Hoseok even when he wasn’t sleeping, only for it to lead to dead end after dead end.

How long was too long to wait for your forever?

Each false alarm cut Hoseok a little deeper, made the void inside his chest a little deeper and broke his heart a little more completely than before until he was left, night after night, curled in on himself and sobbing quietly, hands pressed against his aching chest and eyes squeezed shut, wishing that he could somehow block out the signs that led to nowhere.

A place that didn't exist and a soul that didn't seem to want to be found; perhaps Fate had gotten it wrong this time.

Perhaps he didn't have a destined one, after all. Despite the intricate words that wound from his left wrist up his forearm almost to his elbow. An ebony shadow that spelled out one half of the words, the _first_ words he and his soulmates would speak to one another. A quotation of some description that, though usually well known in one way or another, was also unique to both of them.

Words that he’d had to satisfy his curiosity for by searching his half of the sentence on the Internet, and staring at them until he could see the words with his eyes closed.

Words that Hoseok would most likely never get to hear, at least not from the lips of his soulmate, anyway.

Embarrassed and humiliated by his own desperation, in the end Hoseok stopped searching, started ignoring the signs that did nothing but further fracture his already splintered soul.

Enough was enough, his paper thin spirit could bear it no longer and eventually… the signs stopped.

And so Hoseok went on with his life. He excelled at work, made good friends and dated a few people along the way but nothing ever made him feel _whole_. Twenty-six years old and still there was an ache and emptiness so deep inside Hoseok he wondered if it would always be there.

Slowly turning him to ice from the inside out because his warmth had been stolen from his hands before he could truly reach out and hold it.

It was an emptiness that on some days, still threatened to consume him.

Which was what brought him to today, wandering around the carnival that was in town for the weekend with Minhyuk and Hyungwon, two of his closest friends.

It was enjoyable enough, watching children shouting excitedly as they ran from ride to ride with sticky cotton candy on their hands and faces, young couples out on a date and of course, spending time with his friends.

Though being so close to them as they held hands and kissed one another gently, looking at each other with such utter adoration made Hoseok’s heart ache more than it had done in some time.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk were soulmates that had been lucky enough to find one another almost five years ago now, and though Hoseok would never begrudge them the happiness that was obvious to anybody who looked at them, he couldn't deny that it still made his insides twist with a painful mixture of jealousy and hurt.

Why couldn't he be one of the lucky ones too? Why had Fate deemed Hoseok unworthy of meeting his own soulmate, the one person in the entire Universe that was supposed to be made for him?

Rubbing his temples when his head began to throb with an oncoming headache, Hoseok closed his eyes against the bright lights of the carnival and willed the pain away.

Seconds went by, and Hoseok found himself growing confused, his heart kicking up a gear in apprehension when he realised that the throbbing in his head wasn't a headache at all, it was a sound that had form and rhythm of its own.

It sounded like a-

“Heartbeat.” Hoseok whispered, eyes fluttering open to a world that seemed suddenly different to only a few moments ago.

The air around him seemed thicker somehow, filled with a strange dust that glittered like little specks of gold.

“Hoseok, are you alright?” Minhyuk’s voice sliced through the haze of Hoseok’s mind, and he realised that he’d stopped walking.

Hoseok blinked several times, but still the gold dust didn’t clear. “Don’t you both see that?”

“See what?” there was a concerned frown etched into Hyungwon’s face.

“The dust. It’s everywhere.”

“Dust?” his two friends said almost at the same time.

Hoseok nodded, gazing around in wonder, “Yeah, like tiny pieces of gold.”

“Hoseok that’s not dust,” Hyungwon started, glancing towards Minhyuk nervously. “It’s-“

“A sign.” Minhyuk finished.

Hoseok frowned, looking between the two of them. “A sign of what?”

“Your soulmate.” Minhyuk told him, “It’s a sign that only you can see. It means they’re close by and-“

“Minhyuk you can’t know that.” Hyungwon interrupted.

“Hyungwon’s right. I’ve never found my soulmate before so why would now be any different?” Hoseok’s chest gave a painful squeeze. “I haven’t had any signs for years…” he trailed off, voice growing quieter until silence fell between them.

If either Minhyuk or Hyungwon said anything else Hoseok couldn't be sure, because suddenly all he could hear was that rhythm again, that _heartbeat_ pounding in his head so loud it made him almost deaf to anything else.

It was there again, that desperate yearning to find his missing piece, but this time Hoseok didn't feel like he was alone in his agony. His soulmate was in pain too; their longing for him so absolute Hoseok could _feel_ it.

“I have to go.” Hoseok said, already turning around. “I have to find them.”

Barely sparing time for his friends to nod and tell him they’d meet up a little later, Hoseok took off at a jog, weaving through the throngs of people and following the trails of gold dust that grew thinner in some places, thicker in others.

Hoseok couldn't ignore the signs this time, they were too loud, too close, too _many_. His soulmate was at the carnival somewhere. All Hoseok had to do was find them.

Trying to focus on the erratic heartbeat inside his head that seemed so synchronised with his own, Hoseok could feel the fear that divided itself between them now. Fear that they would miss each other again and lose their chance of finding the soul they were made to be with.

Hoseok wandered around, following the winding trails of gold and trying desperately to spot somebody who seemed like they were searching for somebody too. There were too many people who fit that description though, either looking for somebody else or for their next source of entertainment, and it left Hoseok feeling just as lost and lonely as he’d always been.

He hated it. Hated how fucking _difficult_ it was to find something that was apparently destined to be his. Fate had a twisted sense of humour, it seemed.

Time passed by, meaningless and empty, seconds and minutes that Hoseok neither knew nor cared about. Twilight became dusk, dusk became nightfall, and still Hoseok searched. He ignored the ringing of his phone and the black hole expanding inside him where the other half of his soul should be.

The trails grew thinner, more difficult to see until eventually they disappeared completely. The heartbeat ebbed away leaving behind only silence in his mind once more. It could only mean one thing. His soulmate had slipped through his fingers again.

It was more than Hoseok could stand.

Slumping down onto a nearby bench, Hoseok didn't care that people would probably stare, perhaps think him crazy, he let himself succumb to the heartbreak completely.

Sobbing brokenly into his own shaking hands, Hoseok wondered what it was that he’d done that was so terrible, so heinous in a past life that he was being punished in this one. Unable to bear going back to his friends and speak of his loss out loud, Hoseok remained on that bench, staring at the sky through tear-filled eyes and cursing the Fates for keeping his soulmate from him without giving him so much as a hint as to _why_.

There was somebody nearby, a figure approaching almost cautiously. They seemed apprehensive, but Hoseok didn't even bother to lift his head to look at them. The last thing he wanted to do right now was convince a concerned stranger that he was okay when he was quite obviously the opposite of okay.

“For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.”

A voice, smooth as honey and rich as warm coffee, spoke so softly the words that Hoseok had ached to hear ever since the day he’d found out what the other half of the words on his arm were.

Looking up, Hoseok found himself staring at a young man, partially shrouded in shadow, his almost fragile looking features highlighted by the glittering lights from the carnival.

“It was not my lips you kissed,” Hoseok started almost automatically, standing up on legs turned weak with emotion, “but my soul.”

The man stepped closer then, and Hoseok saw it again. The flecks of gold dancing around them like fairy dust, though much thicker and so bright it seemed to cast the two of them in a golden glow that made it clear just how _beautiful_ the other man was. Peachy coloured hair that almost matched his complexion, skin dotted with the most adorable freckles and brown eyes so full of hope and light it stole the oxygen from Hoseok’s lungs before he could even try and breathe in.

There were tears on Hoseok’s face as the man reached out, and the second their hands touched Hoseok knew without a shadow of a doubt-

This person was his soulmate.

He saw it then. All the lifetimes they had endured before this one, living without one another and dying only to be reborn again and again, endlessly searching for their missing piece; their chosen one. Hoseok saw how his soulmate had grown up in this life, how he too had spent years searching only to be left broken hearted time and time again.

He could see their future together, and though no future was ever set in stone he knew one thing for certain- neither of them had to be lost or lonely, or afraid again. Not now they’d found each other.

The words on their arms began to shift then, shrinking and fading until they had all but disappeared completely, leaving behind a simple mark of the palest gold and in the shape of a snowflake.

It was the mark of their soulbond.

This time it was Hoseok who reached out, resting a trembling palm against freckled skin and knowing with perfect clarity exactly who this person was. “Kihyun.”

Nodding, Kihyun’s voice was a whispered sob that broke around a single word. “Hoseok.”

That was all it took for Hoseok to pull him closer, embracing him and holding him so tightly he could feel Kihyun’s heart racing against his own. A wild song that spoke of all the things they couldn't find the words to say.

“I thought I’d never find you.” Kihyun was crying and his words muffled against Hoseok’s chest when Hoseok folded him further into his arms, nuzzling into Kihyun’s hair and breathing in the scent of _home_.

“I searched for so long but I-“ Hoseok shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, I’m never letting you go again.”

Kihyun looked at him then, reaching up to trace the lines of Hoseok’s face as though he still couldn't quite believe that they really were standing there together. “I don’t want you to.” He said firmly, pressing closer, his lips brushing Hoseok’s in a whisper of a kiss. “I’m here now. I’m yours. Finally… I’m yours.”

When their lips met for the second time, they didn't care that it would seem bold to some, didn't care that they were strangers, because they weren’t strangers at all. Hoseok and Kihyun were soulmates, and that meant that despite their lifetimes apart, they had _always_ known one another.

Hoseok wanted to believe that maybe they were made from the same star, destined to fall through the Universe together. In that moment he felt so calm, so still and serene that it had him smiling against the plush of Kihyun’s lips because it was a moment that didn't just feel like the beginning of their shared destiny.

No, to Hoseok it felt like the beginning of their _forever_.

*****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors, I've got so much to get through I don't always spot them all!  
> Also, if you don't like my writing, or me, feel free to just show yourself out, your negativity has no place here and I will no longer give you the satisfaction of reacting to it. Have a nice life! ^^


End file.
